This invention relates to access control, and more particularly to user control of appliances. The appliances include a wide range of appliances such as personal computers, firearms including handguns, rifles, and shotguns, as well as other user controlled devices. An apparatus and method of the present invention facilitate usage of an appliance only by an authorized user or users. A particular example of the invention described herein relates to firearm safety by which only someone authorized to use a firearm can fire the weapon, and then only when that authorized person is in a preferred position (i.e., behind) with respect to the weapon. Further, the act of firing the weapon (or usage of the appliance) is recorded so data is subsequently available as to who fired the weapon and when it was fired. With respect to other appliances, the recorded information would indicate who used the appliance and when.
Referring to FIG. 3 of the drawings, in the prior art, access control is a method or procedure by which entry into a facility F (whether it be a building or a portion thereof) can be limited only to persons authorized to have access. There are a number of access control methods, one of which is referred to as RFID, an acronym for radio frequency identification. Basically operation of an RFID system is such that a person P authorized for entry into the facility is given a badge (“tag”) T which includes a transmitter transmitting an rf signal of a given frequency. The signal is encoded. An rf receiver R is located at an entry E of the facility. As the person approaches the facility, the receiver receives the signal transmitted by the badge. If the signal is the proper one, the person enters the facility unimpeded. An unauthorized person is however blocked from entry. An advantage of this type access control system is that it is transparent to the authorized person since he or she has to do nothing other than approach the entry, while a barrier is otherwise imposed to block entry of an unauthorized person. Other RFID systems include toll roads where a subscriber is given a RFID tag to place in their car. As the car approaches a prescribed gate at a toll station, the rf signal transmitted by the tag is received by a receiver at the gate and the vehicle is allowed to pass unimpeded through the gate. If an unauthorized person drives through the gate, an alarm is given. RFID tags are also placed, for example, on inventory items in warehouses so movement of merchandise can be automatically tracked as the merchandise is moved into and out of the warehouse.
In certain access control situations, as described herein, it may not be sufficient, or even inappropriate, that someone has access to an appliance. This is particularly so where use of the appliance (a handgun) by an unauthorized person (a child) can be harmful to that person or others, or where use of the appliance by unauthorized person can have other detrimental effects (access to a personal computer or automobile by one not supposed to be using it, for example).
Firearm safety is currently a major health issue. There are constant reports of children coming across a handgun kept in their home with tragic results. Stolen firearms are often used in the commission of crimes. Law enforcement records indicate that the vast majority of police and other law enforcement officers are killed with their own weapons taken from them by a criminal. Currently, a number of lawsuits have been filed against firearm manufacturers because of the relatively large number of people killed or injured due to weapons (particularly handguns) accidentally discharged. In some locales there are now programs to distribute gun locks to gun owners, and some firearm's manufacturers now provide gun locks with each weapon they sell.
Referring to FIGS. 4A-4C, different types of prior art gun locks are shown. In FIG. 4A, a mechanical combination lock 102 is mounted on the grip 104 of pistol 100. To use the weapon, the operator must enter a multi-digit code and turn a manual safety knob. This disengages a locking lever which otherwise blocks operation of the gun's firing mechanism.
In FIG. 4B, an electro-mechanical lock 106 has an associated motor which blocks the firing mechanism of the weapon. The lock provides a series of operating modes including unlocked and ready, locked and secure, and time delay locked and secure. Again an operator must enter a multi-digit code to enable the weapon.
In FIG. 4C, a magnet 108 installed in the gun blocks its firing mechanism. A potential user must wear a special ring 110 on one of his fingers, the ring also containing a magnet. By properly orienting the magnets, when ring 110 is brought into proximity with pistol 100, the internal magnet 108 is pulled away from its blocking position allowing the weapon to be used.
In FIG. 4D, another prior art approach includes an attachment 112 incorporating a fingerprint scanner 114 and which attaches to handle 104 of the weapon. An electronic circuit installed in the weapon disables it from being fired. When the firearm is to be used, the user places the pad of his finger against scanner 114 which obtains an image of his fingerprint. If the scanned image compares with an image stored in the memory, the circuit enables the weapon to be fired.
Another prior art approach is a rf controlled weapon shown in FIG. 4E that includes a transponder 116 installed in a cuff 118 worn by the user on his wrist. A transmitter/receiver mounted in the weapon sends out signals. If the transponder is in proximity of the weapon, a reply signal sent by the transponder back to the weapon enables it for firing.
While each of these previous approaches has certain advantages, each also has disadvantages with respect to implementation, use, cost, and effectiveness. The most significant disadvantages, however, is with regard to safety. It has been shown, for example, that certain types of locks installed on weapons can be circumvented and the weapon fired with the lock still in place. A magnetic ring can be easily duplicated. In the case of a person wearing the transponder cuff and having his weapon taken away from him, if he is still close enough to the weapon, as would occur if he were struggling over the gun with an assailant, the weapon will still be enabled and can be used to injure or kill him.
The gun safety method described herein employs rf techniques combined with a directional control capability. It is particularly effective in controlling the use of handguns and is especially worthwhile for use by police and law enforcement officers so to eliminate incidents of harm to these individuals.